Hudson High
by Can'tBeatCandor
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Canon Characters in a regular High School
1. Exchanging Names

"Welcome to high-school!" Read an elaborately decorated banner. Graffiti covered the lockers and a faint smell of eraser dust mixed with broken dreams filled the air.

This is going to be great, Parvati thought despairingly. Deciding to tough it out and head to homeroom, she blew a loose strand of her currently disheveled hair from in front of her brown eyes and swung her PINK backpack over her left shoulder. _Ready or not, here I come_, she laughed to herself, entering the classroom and plunking down in the first available seat. Middle of the far right column: near the door but not in the hallway, far enough front to see but not far enough to be labeled a geek, and close enough to the back to joke with the cool kids, but not far enough to get in trouble if they did. Perfect.

"First day at Hudson High?" He was sitting just to her left, and his blue eyes were smirking to match his mouth's upturn.

"Isn't it everyone's?" she snarked, "Unless you're repeating a grade?"

Laughing he shook his head, not a yes or a no, more like backing away from a challenge. "It is my first official day," he relented, "but as the sixth Weasley in my generation to attend this fine establishment I've already heard everything there is to hear about this place." He had a forced pride that seemed to cover something closer to disdain.

"You have five siblings then?" Parvati's mouth dropped, as an only child she couldn't come close to imagining the horror of 5 brothers.

"Six, actually." He winked, "My little sister is a grade younger than us. You could say that I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Valedictorian and Charlie was captain of the Football team. Now Percy's Junior Class President..." Pausing to roll his eyes and take a breath, Ron continued. "Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good grades and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first." Finishing with a red blush to match his fiery hair, Ron looked at the ground, "Sorry, you didn't ask for a family biography, and I never even asked your name."

"It's fine, and I'm Parvati." She smiled, taking a liking to the weird boy with the crazy family, he seemed friendly. Pulling the silver foil of a packet of poptarts she looked over at Ron, "You want one?"

"Sure." Smiling and forgetting his embarrassment, he grabbed one of the pastries and took a bite, "You're so lucky; my mom packs all of our food. Not that she has a lot of time with the five of us still at home, and my dad, but you just can't handmade all those chemicals they shove into delicious food like this…" Parvati gave him a look, and decided to ignore his outburst.

"Sorry," a round-faced boy interrupted, "but have you seen a pencil case?"

They shook their heads, and he moved on.

"When does the bell ring?" Parvati wondered aloud.

"At 7:30; in 3 minutes 22 seconds. Well 21 now." A girl hidden behind bushy brown hair replied as she walked into the classroom and over to Parvati. "And have either of you seen a pencil case? Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Said Ron, obviously annoyed.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The-Voice-Behind-The-Hair announced, placing her L. L. Bean backpack on the seat behind Ron. "You are?"

"Ron Weasley." The gangly boy muttered almost unintelligibly.

"Parvati Patil."

"Harry Potter." Leaning against the doorway, a famous head of black hair and dreamy green eyes smiled, "I just assumed we were exchanging names." The newly discovered hottie checked his watch before winking at Hermione, "And to think I'm a whole minute early to my first class."

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked, looking like a 12-year-old fangirl on a date with all 5 members of 1Direction.

"Yes?" Harry replied quizzically, hopping over the bar on his desk to slide in the seat right in front of Parvati's.

"Like, son of James and Lily Potter?" Parvati couldn't help ask, her eyes widening as she took in James's famous hair and Lily's remarkable eyes. He was definitely the son of modern Hollywood legends; both killed in a plane crash over 10 years ago.


	2. Homeroom Heartache

"In the flesh." Harry's eyes twinkled and he looked ahead as their homeroom teacher walked in and began writing her name on the chalkboard.

"Wow." Ron exhaled, hopefully in response to Harry's parentage and not the teacher, and Parvati stifled a laugh.

"Who are James and Lily Potter?" Hermione attempted to whisper, though Parvati was pretty sure people have yelled more quietly.

"Um,_ were_ might be a better term. James and Lily Potter _were_ actors before they passed away. I'm sure you've heard of them?" Parvati whispered back across the desks.

"Uh.. yeah." Hermione blushed, "I'm sure I just forgot or something…" Pretending to be very interested in the chalkboard, Hermione turned away. Parvati shrugged and turned forward to face the back of Harry's head.

* * *

_What the hell is this shit_, Draco thought, surveying his class of what some would consider peers, _just because my father works on the school board doesn't mean I should have to attend the damn establishment._

First the cheesy-ass sign and now a roomful of what he would consider the sorriest looking group of pre-pubescent people he'd ever seen.

Deciding to take his chances with an almost-decent looking brunette and her blonde haired friend, he walked over and sat between the brunette and thickset boy with the meanest glare Draco's ever seen. Other than his father's, of course.

"Draco," He offered as introduction, "and you are?"

"Pansy." The brunette immediately replied, breaking off conversation and turning to face him. The phrase "chicks before dicks" was clearly not in her rulebook. He liked that. She was even pretty, he decided, but her crazy eyes were a major turn-off.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde leaned around her friend's head and smirked, "Daphne Greengrass."

Draco smiled and nodded before opening his mouth to reply – but the black-haired man with a new take on the term creepy stopped him short by walking into the room. Their teacher appeared to be a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth.

"Hello, students. This will be your homeroom every year you're with us here at Hudson High." Snape turned on his heel and sat behind his desk, "_Try_ not to get lost, will you? I do _hate_ having to find students who _miss_ class." His odd emphasis on certain words gave Draco a chill.

_Welcome to high school my ass_, he thought.

* * *

"Justin will you please just stop that." Susan blushed, pulling her boyfriend's hand away from her thigh. Not that it was especially high on her leg, close to the knee really, but she still didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

"Oh come of it Bones." Justin laughed, calling her by her last name and poking her ribcage gently. "The only thing someone will think is that we're having fun."

"Is that Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley I hear antagonizing Miss. Susan?" Ernie asked in the voice of a radio commentator, "Tell me viewers, how long before she punches him in the nuts."

"Haha very funny," Susan rolled her eyes, "it'll be less time for me to punch you."

Raising his hands in mock surrender Ernie grabbed a seat to Justin's left, scanning the room for unfamiliar faces. Hudson High being a combined school; made up of several junior highs all combined, he was met with quite a few. "Who's that?" he pointed to brown-eyed girl that had just wandered in from the halls.

"How in the world should I know?" Justin groaned, mentally preparing himself for his best friend's new obvious crush. "How about you ask her yourself?"

* * *

Padma sat, alone, in the back of her new homeroom, wishing for the thousandth time her sister was in the same class. Parvati always knew what to say, and Padma could really use some actual conversation.

Liz, thin, blonde and the dictionary definition of a barbie's appearance, walked over and sat down. "So. Do you hate this place as much as I do already? Because I mean really. Could it get much worse?"

_Be careful what you wish for_, Padma sighed inwardly before proclaiming with a chipper smile, "We could always be starving in India like my cousins."

Liz blinked slowly. "Well someone woke up on the bitchy side of her bed today."


End file.
